A Million Different Worlds
by requiem-aeternam
Summary: One shots and drabbles of ZoroxLuffy, whatever strikes my interest. Warnings: AU, Yaoi, some OOC. Side pairings: SanjixUsopp, SmokerxAce, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers this is my first one piece fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing..**

**yes there will be yaoi in future chapters :D Zoro and Luffy maybe a little ooc, sorry**

* * *

**1. Good Girls Go Bad, by Cobra Starship.**

Right on the dot of midnight the sound of a familiar engine stopping right under the boy's bedroom window made Luffy shiver in excitement as he made his way over the balcony next to the road. Clad in a pair of black sweats and a red tank top, Luffy casually leaned his arm on the railing as he gazed at the black motorcycle parked next to his house.

The rider leaned against it like he owned the place. Green, slicked back hair, black leather jacket, pierced ears, and that icy cold glare that could make a grown man beg for mercy, the nineteen year old had that all-around bad boy image. Giving a hum when big brown eyes met dark green ones, Luffy couldn't help but let out an innocent voice as he addressed the older teen.

"Well, look, it's the big bad wolf. May I ask what you want with me?" Luffy called down, but still keeping his voice low enough it wouldn't wake the others in the house.

A green eyebrow slowly rose towards his hair line before a sharp, toothy grin started to spread across his face. "I thought I might come over at steal little red riding hood." The others deep voice made Luffy weak at the knees. Luckily he had the railing of the balcony to support him.

Monkey D. Luffy, age 17, was a good boy. He always ate all his food, though he loved food so that wasn't a problem, tried to get good grades, played sports in school. He never drank or partied, and always did as he was told. The grandson of a marine vice admiral, he was expected to be a good boy. And with an over-protective big brother, no one dared to mess with the younger one. That is until he met Roronoa Zoro.

His family hated Zoro at first glance, knowing the older teen would bring nothing but trouble. And he did bring trouble for the over-protective family, but to Luffy he brought freedom to a whole different world he never knew of.

Looking down at Zoro, Luffy smiled softly as the bad boy gave him a look the make his tan cheeks redden under the intense gaze.  
"You know, I'm not supposed to talk to you." Luffy informed Zoro, but he was pretty sure he knew already. After all they've been meeting like this for awhile, without anyone knowing. God forbid if Luffy's family found out he had been sneaking out for the past three months to be with the bad boy he was told to stop seeing.

"Coming princess?" Zoro smirked as he held up a second helmet with a pirate skull on the side.

Without another word Luffy slowly walked back into his room and closed the doors to the balcony. A couple of minutes later the front door was opened and shut with a small click, and a slender straw-hatted form walked towards the teen leaning against his motorcycle. They were wrapped in each other's arms the moment they were close, and Luffy hummed in approval as they shared a hello kiss.

"You know, if my family were to find us we're dead, right?" Luffy asked as he slipped his helmet on and wrapped his arms around the torso in front of his when they settled into the seat of the motorcycle.

"What can I say? I like seeing their little good boy go bad." Zoro replied as they tore away from the quiet house.  
"Shishishishi!" Luffy's laugh echoed down the deserted road.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to be a bad boy. As long as he had Zoro he didn't care.

**2. Lone dancer **

There he was like every Friday, in the middle of the dance floor. For the past six months he's been taunting the others in the club with how he moved his hips in time to the fast beat Brook's guitar unleashed. For the past months he's danced with only with his friends; no one could get past the ring his friends made for him.

Many of the dancers craved, obsessed over the young man's body that held a small smile instead of the usual goofy smile and large brown eyes hidden behind eyelids. Monkey D. Luffy. The name itself made many shiver with delight and the boy was wanted by both sexes but never seemed to see that.

No, Roronoa Zoro was not stalker like some of the other people watching the slim, lone dancer. He had run into Luffy once or twice at the community college, and they even had a few classes together. Even Zoro couldn't deny the lust that sang in his veins when he had seen the boy for the first time. But he didn't just want Luffy's body, he wanted to know ever thing about the crazy man.

Downing his beer in one gulp, Zoro knew what he was going to do was going to shock all the people in the club.  
"Bro, where are you going?"

"Yeah big bro?"

His two friends were inquisitive when the taller man stood up and tipped the bartender, but the man didn't respond as he weaved through the dancers on the dance floor, not glancing at the harlots that pawed at his chest or clothes.

Making his way towards Luffy, Zoro growled when a blond man stood in his way.

"About time shitty marimo!" The blond yelled over the music while taking a drag of his cigarette.

"Move shitty love cook!" Zoro yelled back, not taking his eyes of the lone dancer behind the perverted cook.  
For a moment they just stood there, but with another drag of his cigarette Sanji let the man pass him, but there was a silent conversation going on the moment Zoro walked pass the cook.

'You better not hurt him.'

'I would never.'

Many people stopped dancing and talking as green haired man walked pass the barrier of friends, none trying to stop him. Never in the past six months has anyone outside of lone dancer's friends gotten approved, all had been rejected.

He grabbed Luffy's hips when he was right behind the lone dancer, stilling the moving hips for a second and smirking when he heard gasp from the dancer. Spinning Luffy around so they were face to face, Zoro felt proud when the shock on the younger man's face turned into a bright smile. Within seconds arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Zoro! I thought you didn't like dancing?" Luffy questioned the green haired man.

"..." The man didn't say anything as he started to dance with Luffy, making the other dance too.

From that moment every time the people saw Luffy dancing they knew Roronoa wasn't far off. The ring of friends was not needed anymore; no one touched what was Zoro's. But of course there were always new people at the club that were drawn in by Luffy's dancing, and Zoro was always there before they could get close to the lone dancer, kissing his lips and showing the newcomers that he was already claimed. Even though the senor clubbers and the bartender told them not to, they still went after the young man.

Most that didn't listen to the warnings were found behind the club nursing a hangover and a bad beating.

**3. Always and Forever**

"Will you stay by my side?" The seven year old asked the nine year old as they gazed down at the remains of the town they had been born in.

"Always and forever." This was the only reply the boy got as the made there way into the surrounding forest.

"If I left would you follow me?" The nine year old asked the eleven year old. They stood in front of the gates that led away from the rich family that adopted them.

"Always and forever." This was the same reply the younger got two years ago from the older boy.

"Will you protect me?" The twelve year old questioned as he leaned into a warm chest.

"Always and forever." The fourteen year old answered without hesitation, wrapping his arms around the boy curled against his chest, trying to keep the both of them warm as they slept in a bed of leaves in the forest.

"Will you stay by my side?" The sixteen year old ask the same question he had asked nine years ago. But this time he asked it in an almost whisper as he pulled the eighteen year old towards the bed in the motel room.

"Always and forever." The nineteen year old whispered against the younger's lips as he hovered over him on the bed.

Later that night the sixteen stayed up smiling as he ran his hand through short green hair, why did he always say the something over and over, never questioning the younger?

"Do you, Roronoa Zoro, take Monkey D. Luffy to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…?"

"Always and forever." Zoro answered while looking Luffy in the eyes as he said that. From that moment on Luffy knew what 'always and forever' really meant all the times he had said those words.

"I love you."

"Always and forever."

_I love you…._

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! _**

**_plez review!_**


	2. 4 Mates

**Hey~ srry I haven't updated in like forever! but here you go Mates going to be around 2 to 3 shots long! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**4. Mates**

A sleek black tail lashed back and forth, and black ears that looked a slightly too big for the feline's head shifted to catch all the sounds in the surrounding area. Crawling closer towards his chosen prey, the young black cat froze as one of the animals looked around before relaxing and continuing to eat. The cat swayed as the wind blew bushes and grass, trying to blend in.

The black cat's mouth watered the closer it got. Its prey was so close, falling just within reach. The tom cat shot out of the bush he had chosen as his hiding spot and toward his meaty dinner.

The cat easily leaped over the heads of the other animals, they weren't on the dinner list tonight. With a cry of victory the black cat landed right by his dinner, claws out and ready to grab the food and run, but alas luck just wasn't on his side this afternoon.

"Luffy! What have I told you?! You already had three servings!" The monster that had snatched the prey that he had hunted right out of his hands scolded.

"But Sanji, I'm still hungry!" The young cat whined, eyes growing big as large tears collected at the corners, although they never fell, hoping this little display would get the older male to give him back the food. The fake tears quickly turned to real ones as he was forced to watch the golden retriever place the food farther away from him.

Seeing as the little battle over the food was a lost cause, Luffy sighed before righting himself into a proper standing position on his two back feet, watching in boredom as his older "brother" started to swoon over their two masters, Nico Robin and Nami.

No, the two weren't in any kind of relationship as far as Luffy knew; the two women were close friends and basically sisters. Luffy quickly bored of watching, so he turned to observe his other older "brother" Usopp, a skittish curly haired dog, tinker away with an old model car while singing the theme song to Usopp's and his favorite show, called The Sniper King Sogeking, under his breath.

It wasn't rare to see animals, like Luffy, Sanji, or Usopp, that looked like average humans if one excluded the animal ears and tails. They were known as hybrids. There were actually three different groups of all animals are placed in. The bottom was your basic animal, but next is what is called a zoan type. They look a little different from the basics, but the big difference is that they can walk on two legs and are just as smart as hybrids and humans. Last there are hybrids, which are the most sought after "pets".

Within these three groups two more groups are made, alpha and beta. Alphas were more dominate males or females, while betas were submissive males or females.

Luffy relaxed as the cool spring breeze caressed the skin of his legs that his shorts didn't cover, purring in a lazy manner as he was secretly was slipped pieces of fish by Robin. The sun was out, the sky was clear, it was a great day to have picnic out in the back yard, and that's just what their little family was having right now. The smell of old book paper and jasmine mixing with the smell of ink and tangerines was a comforting smell for Luffy.

Like Luffy, both Sanji and Usopp were rescued off of the streets by the two young women.

As a young puppy Sanji had been the pet of a famous chef named Black-leg Zeff, but sadly the old man's heart failed him, leaving Sanji to the chefs at the Barati. However, because of the pup's attacks at the customers that were disrespectful toward the cooked food, he was kicked out of the only home he knew.

Sanji was moved from home to home because of his tendency to flirt with the pretty wives and daughters of his owners while getting in fights with the males that live in the house. At the age thirteen Sanji hadn't had a steady home for over four years. That is, he didn't until he met Nami and Robin. At the time Robin was 20 while Nami was two years younger than her. They had taken the teen golden retriever home, only to be amazed at his cooking skills. Nami was quick to demand that Sanji come live them, and he, being that easily love sick fool he was, agreed whole heartedly. And then, after two years, they brought home a half drowned pup.

Usopp's life wasn't adventurous or exciting; it really was a boring life. The pup lived by himself in a small town upstream. He was an odd looking dog, with his abnormally long nose, black curly hair, and his skittish behavior. Usopp was also a compulsive liar, making up tales about him being a people like a warrior or pirate. He was always causing problems, screaming that the little town was being attacked daily.

The townspeople's patience was quickly dwindling. One day the men from the town chased after Usopp, maybe to kill him, maybe to send him off to the pound. Usopp didn't know, so he ran. The only spot he could find to hide was in the forest so he took refuge in the rapidly moving river. Not thinking a real plan over, the twelve year old pup jumped in, hoping for the best. The river's rapids had been strong and more violent the long nosed pup had first thought, smashing and bashing him into rocks and branches. Nami had been in the tangerine grove, using the water of the river that passed though the back of the shared homes backyard. That's when Nami had fished the half drowned puppy named Usopp out of the water and he met his new family. Then a year later Robin brought home a small black kitten.

Sanji was sixteen, while Usopp was thirteen, when they had gotten a glimpse of the little kitten shivering in Robin's arms. It was a shock when they found out the kitten was a year younger then Usopp. Luffy wasn't from their city of Grand line, but from a small island in the middle of the ocean. There he had been living with his older brother Ace and their Master, Crocodile. On this Island everyone was family, but one man stood out most for to the black kitten.

The man named Shanks was a father figure and a safe haven when their Master got angry. That was the only family he knew of but he was happy with them, but his master had gotten bored of the little island and was quick to make a decision to leave, taking his pets with him. That moment in front of the Master's ship was the last time he saw Shanks, desperately clutching Shank's favorite worn out straw hat as he was torn away from his father figure.

A few days later they stopped at another island, only for Luffy to watch as his older brother was thrown into a cage, screaming and hissing as he was dragged away from his life. For months after Luffy became a doll, acting like a perfect "pet" because if he didn't, he got hit. But his Master got bored with him and dumped the twelve year old kitten in a grimy alley in some random town. And that's how Robin found him, trying to take cover from the rain under a bench, clenching the straw hat in tiny, dirty hands. It took sometime but finally Robin had the kitten secured in her arm, promising to take the boy to a home where he would be warm, full, and loved after hearing how he ended up under the bench.

Water splashed around as the two kids played in the tub, sloshing most of the warm water onto the white tile floor. The bigger child squeaked as he got a face full of water. Growling Luffy tensed, ready to pounce onto his younger sibling Chopper the zoan type reindeer. He let out another squeak, but this time it wasn't because of his mischievous younger brother, but when one of his large cat ears were tugged harshly, forcing him to stay sitting on the stairs. The bath was more like a pool; it could probably fit 30 or move people in it at one time. Bending his head back to glare at the person tugging on his ear so harshly, Luffy was greeted with the disapproving look of Sanji as he continued to lather Luffy's hair.

A few more minutes and the brothers watched as Luffy was forced to try on different outfits.

"Umm Sanji? Why are Nami and Robin fussing over Luffy?" Chopper asked curiously.

"You're not from the Grand Line, so you don't understand what happening. Well how much do you do know?'' Sanji ask the little reindeer.

"Well, the Grand Line is a very large city in California. It's divided into four parts, the poorest part is known as Area 4, and then the working class is Area 3, while the richer people live in Area 2. Then last is the marine base located in Area 1." Chopper explained what he knew.

"Yes, but since we live in Area 2 there is one big rule that everyone has to follow. Every pet that turns 16 has to be present at yearly party. It's kinda like a coming of age party for hybrids." Sanji explained as they watched Luffy struggle with Nami behind the screen.

"All done!" Nami called happily as she pushed the cat out from behind the screen, so everyone could see her masterpiece.

Luffy was dressed in a woman's pant suit, white pants that hugged his behind and calves before it billowed out around his feet. Paired with it was a tight long sleeved button up, with its sleeves bunched up around his elbow and a "V" cut neck completed his outfit.

"What about Boshi?" Luffy questioned as he retrieved his hat from Robin.

"You can't wear that to the party. It will clash with your outfit!" Nami seized the hat from Luffy, making the boy gasp in horror.

"I can't leave Boshi!"Luffy whined as he snatched the hat back.

"Luffy-san, may I see Boshi-san for a minute?" Robin asked as she started to pull stuff out of a bag.

Eyeing her warily, Luffy slowly watched as Robin wrapped a white ribbon over the red one and pinned it there. The cat hybrid meowed thanks to the historian, happy now that he could bring his treasure with him.

"Okay everyone it's time to go!" Nami yelled as her black dress swayed around her feet as she walked down the stairs. Robin followed in a royal purple dress, then Sanji and Usopp in regular suit. Last was Chopper in a new pair of purple shorts and a black vest, chatting away with Luffy as they made their way out of the house and into the waiting car.

* * *

Soooooo~ what did you guys think! the next part will have Zoro in it! yay!

pez review!


End file.
